Papà
by Una maleta llena de historias
Summary: Historia original de JaxWin: Tomé a mi único hijo entre mis brazos, en un abrazo grande, fuerte, lleno de cariño por todos los abrazos que no fui capaz de darle mientras crecía. Aceptó el abrazo estoico, casi sin moverse. Un fic de IemitsuxTsunaxReborn no-yaoi, no-incesto. Hay alguna palabra soez.


**Título original: "Papà"**

**Autor: JaxWin**

**Traductor: Una maleta llena de historias**

* * *

**N/T.:** Todas las situaciones, escenarios, diálogos y en resumen toda esta historia pertenece a JaxWin. Como de costumbre, en mi perfil podréis encontrar enlaces a la historia original y al perfil del autor.

* * *

_(Publicado por primera vez el 08 de junio de 2010)_

* * *

**Papà**

Información del anime/manga: De hecho, la introducción viene del manga. Es justo después de la batalla de los guardianes del trueno en la saga de los Varia y aparece sobre el capítulo 99 o así en el manga y alrededor del episodio 44 en el anime.

Declaración de derechos: KHR no me pertenece.

…

-¡Xanxus! ¡Maldito! ¿Qué le hiciste a Noveno? –Estaba furioso, gritando por encima de la lluvia y los truenos.

-¡Bhah! ¿No es tu trabajo investigar esas cosas, Consejero Externo? –se rió el bastardo.

-Cálmate, Iemitsu –dijo Reborn, poniéndose gallito frente a mi hijo.

-Tú también –siseé, conteniéndome-. Baja la pistola.

Xanxus seguía parloteando sobre su entusiasmo y sobre cómo pretendía destruir todo aquello que Tsuna amaba. Era una sarta de mentiras ridículas, pero yo tenía fe en mi hijo así que centré mi atención en asuntos más urgentes: Noveno podía haber muerto.

-Iemitsu, vuela de regreso a Italia. Estoy preocupado por Noveno.

Tch. Como si necesitase que me dijese qué hacer. Rechiné los dientes, pero conseguir hablar de forma civilizada- … Lo siento, Reborn. Dejaré a Tsuna y los demás a tu cuidado.

Y en ese momento juro que el maldito bebé _sonrió_ maliciosamente- No te preocupes por ellos. Les conozco mejor que tú.

Creo que ese fue el momento en que comencé a resentirme con Reborn. Nunca durante mi tiempo en la oficina como Consejero Exterior, ni siquiera cuando vino por primera vez a Namimori para entrenar brutalmente a mi adorable hijo había llegado a despreciar a Reborn. Bueno, a lo mejor un poco, después de que Noveno le escogiese a él y no a mí para entrenar a Tsuna. Pero _entonces_, entonces fue cuando realmente comenzó todo.

…

-¡Tsuna! –Nana gritó escaleras arriba- ¡Ven, baja! ¡Papá por fin ha vuelto!

-¿Eh? –preguntó mi hijo incrédulo, descendiendo (sorprendentemente) sin tropezar ni demostrar ninguna otra forma de torpeza. Incluso podrías decir que era elegante- ¡Dijiste que esta vez de verdad se había ido y convertido en estrella!

-¿Eso le dijiste, Nana? –proclamé alegremente, abrazando a mi adorable esposa.

-Oh, pero querido, era demasiado romántico para resistirse –rio Nana al tiempo que se ruborizaba.

-Bueno, si mamá lo ha dicho, debe ser cierto, ¿verdad, Tsuna?

Tsuna observó nuestras muestras de afecto semi-privadas probablemente repugnantes pero en absoluto lascivas durante unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta con frialdad- pero sigues vivo, papá. Pensé que habías muerto.

Le interrumpí con brusquedad, no queriendo que entrase demasiado en asuntos de los Vongola delante de Nana- Lo estaba, Tsuna, realmente me convertí en estrella –dije dándole un codazo juguetón Nana-. Pero decidí que estaba mucho más a gusto en la Tierra con mi familia.

-Oh, ¿así que pronto la familia es más importante que la _famiglia_? –preguntó Tsuna mordazmente. Su voz se había hecho más grave en el tiempo que pasé fuera- No sé por qué escogerías a la familia. Es decir, no es como si hubieses estado aquí lo suficiente como para saber qué es en realidad.

-¡Tsu-kun! –reprendió Nana a nuestro hijo en mi lugar- ¡Sabes que tu padre está muy ocupado dirigiendo el tráfico en construcciones de todo el mundo! ¡Esa no es manera de tratarle cuando por fin vuelve a casa!

-Tú misma lo has dicho, mama: por fin –Tsuna no llegó a escupir, pero consiguió inyectarle suficiente veneno como para que hiriese. En un tono tan propio de un jefe de la mafia, Tsuna me despidió tan fácilmente como si fuese un matón a sueldo cualquiera- Sírvete del licor de la despensa, aunque sé que lo habrías hecho incluso sin mi oferta. Considéralo tu "recompensa" por volver a casa antes de que cumpliese los veinte.

-Dame Tsuna –dijo Reborn antes de saltar de la barandilla apuntando una patada hacia la cara de mi hijo.

-¡Reborn! –Tsuna respondió no carente de afecto, bloqueando la patada con facilidad, sólo para ser golpeado en el estómago por algo que León le había disparado. Tsuna estaba mejorando.

-¿Tiene un jefe mafioso que todavía vive con su madre el derecho a criticar a miembros estimados de los agentes de su predecesor? –Reborn chasqueó la lengua en esa irritante vocecita infantil suya.

-No es… Mamá se sentiría sola si me mudase a Italia –balbuceó Tsuna en su defensa, pero la sombra de una sonrisa se pintaba en su cara.

No había mayor injusticia en el mundo. Mi hijo debería sonreírme a _mí_- Tsuna, ven aquí, dale un abrazo a tu papá.

Por toda respuesta, me lanzó la misma mirada que le habría dirigido a un sucio pordiosero lleno de pulgas que le hubiera pedido lo mismo- Mamá, ¿qué hay de cena? –preguntó Tsuna, cambiando de tema en lugar de iniciar ningún tipo de hostilidad en mi contra delante de Nana y Reborn.

-Lo siento, querido –se disculpó Nana con compasión-, si llego a saber que ibas a volver a casa te habría preparado tu plato favorito, pero pensé que esta noche podríamos comer los favoritos de Reborn-chan.

-Gracias Mamá –sonrió Reborn- Y bienvenido, Iemitsu –añadió con su omnipresente sonrisa de autosuficiencia pintada en la cara.

-… Gracias –contesté tras una pausa. No quería oír de eso de él después de que me arrebatase no sólo a mi hijo sino también a mi esposa. El descaro del pequeño - !

-Venga, vamos a comer –dijo Tsuna tajantemente, zanjando el asunto- ¡I-pin! ¡Lambo! ¡Fuuta! ¡Bajad ya! ¡La cena está lista!

Los demás niños tambén habían crecido. Lambo y I-pin habían alcanzado cierta proporción corporal. Fuuta era algo más alto. Pero su crecimiento no parecía no alcanzar en conjunto ni la mitad de lo mucho que Tsuna había cambiado. ¿Creciste sin mí a propósito, Tsuna? ¿Me echaste algo de menos mientras no estaba, hijo?

Resignado, me senté a la cabeza de la mesa antes de animarme de golpe- Tsuna, siéntate a mi…

Reborn (a propósito, estoy seguro) se sentó a la otra punta de la mesa y le indicó a Tsuna que se sentase a _su_ lado. Tsuna accedió con facilidad.

La cena transcurrió al igual que lo había hecho el resto de mi visita: en tensión. Aunque Nana y los niños comieron en paz, felizmente inconscientes de la situación, Reborn no podría haber ignorado las miradas rabiosas que le dirigía, ni yo podría haber pasado por alto su fuerte instinto asesino. Por su parte, Tsuna parecía haberse dado cuenta de que esto era más que una visita familiar; estaba aquí por negocios.

Tras la cena ayudé a recoger los platos pero entonces planté un gran beso en la mejilla de Nana- ¿deja que Tsuna no lave los platos esta noche, cariño? Él, Reborn y yo tenemos que discutir cosas de hombres.

Nana hizo un puchero- Vale, pero sólo por esta vez.

-¿"Cosas de hombres"? –repitió Tsuna, siguiéndome al estudio con Reborn en su hombro.

-Vongola… -comencé explicar.

-Asuntos de tu familia, jefe inútil –interrumpió Reborn. Tsuna le lanzó una mirada exasperada, pero sin verdadera malicia.

-De hecho, Reborn, esto te concierne sobre todo a ti –Era mi turno de mostrarme suficiente- Noveno te llama de vuelta a Italia, Reborn. Permanentemente.

-¿QUÉ? –gritó Tsuna, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Reborn entornó los ojos- ¿Así que, cuantos ruegos tuvo que soportar Noveno antes de que al finar cediese a tus lloros, Iemitsu? –preguntó con calma.

-Papá, ¿es cierto que tú…

-Nada de nada, Reborn –apreté la mandíbula- Noveno ha tomado esta decisión completamente solo –en su mayor parte- tengo un billete para que salgas hacia Italia en una semana. Supongo que tendrás que empezar a hacer las maletas.

Reborn y yo nos observamos con fiereza durante varios minutos antes de que por fin exhalase bruscamente, su forma de admitir la derrota- Supongo que tendré que ir entonces, puesto que son órdenes "de Noveno" y… -le dijo a Tsuna sin apartar los ojos de mí.

Un fuerte golpe nos hizo girarnos a ambos hacia Tsuna y lo que vimos era alucinante; por primera vez, había entrado en la forma de la híper-última voluntad sin la ayuda de una bala. Mi hijo era una visión indescriptible, ardiendo brillante en sus llamas del cielo.

-Tsuna… -Estaba anonadado, reventando de orgullo.

-Reborn se queda –afirmó con firmeza Tsuna, sin más preámbulos-, Reborn no es solo el hombre de mayor confianza del Abuelo, también es el mío, y esta es la generación de Décimo, no de Noveno.

Tanto Reborn como yo estábamos patidifusos.

-Pero, hijo, Tsuna –protesté con debilidad- Todavía no has asumido por completo el manto de jefe Vongola. Noveno todavía dirige por ti la mayor parte de las operaciones.

-Entonces asumiré por completo el mando–dijo molesto, como si estuviese deshaciéndose de mosquito pesado, aunque supe que llevaría a cabo sus palabras- Reborn se queda. Tú por otra parte…

Mi corazón tembló, latiendo dolorosa y arrítmicamente- … ¿Hijo?

-No voy a echarte de tu propia casa, pero espero que sepas que no seré feliz mientras dure tu estancia aquí.

Tragué con dificultad pero no había forma de ignorar la verdad- Lo sé.

-¿Y bien?

Avancé a grandes zancadas y tomé a mi único hijo entre mis brazos, en un abrazo grande, fuerte, lleno de cariño por todos los abrazos que no fui capaz de darle mientras crecía.

Aceptó el abrazo estoico, casi sin moverse.

Al fin susurré con suavidad en su oído- Me habré ido por la mañana.

-Que tengas buen viaje –dijo en voz monótona, librándose de mi abrazo como si hubiese estado esperando a que me rindiese antes de empujarme lejos de sí- Transmítele mis saludos al Abuelo.

Me tambaleé hacia la puerta antes de darme la vuelta y sonreír débilmente- _Ja ne_, ¿eh, Tsuna?"*

Sin volverse a mirarme, Tsuna contestó con firmeza- _Sayonara_, Iemitsu."**

…

**N/A.:** Iemitsu y Tsuna siempre me entristecen =( Si la mafia no hubiese intervenido, apuesto a que hubieran hecho la pareja de padre e hijo más graciosa y adorable. Como escribió Amano-sensei, en su lugar, Reborn se convirtió más o menos en la figura paterna (0_o" a pesar de ser un bebé) y no creo que Tsuna e Iemitsu puedan recuperar nunca lo que podrían haber tenido. ;_; ¡Por favor comentad!

*-** _"Ja ne"_ y _"sayonara"_ son dos maneras de decir "adiós", pero la primera es más en el sentido de "hasta luego" y la segunda implica que es adiós para siempre.


End file.
